deadtorightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hildy Razwell
Hildy Razwell is a character in the first Dead To Rights game and serves as Jack Slate's primary love interest. Biography Hildy was Frank Slate's assistant in his private investigator business, but due to Frank constantly struggling to make payroll was forced to take a second job as an exotic dancer at the Den of Iniquity, which is where Jack found her on the night of Frank's murder. Upon hearing the news and learning that Jack suspected Augie Blatz of having a hand in it, Hildy offered to distract the bouncers during her performance so Jack could enter the club and interrogate Blatz. One of the bouncers realized Hildy was responsible for Jack sneaking past them and took her hostage to lure him out. After Jack saved her, she was fired and she became a waitress at the Oar House. After Jack escaped from Iron Point Penitentiary, he once again encountered Hildy at his father's grave. She explained that Frank had been working for mayoral candidate Gloria Exner, who was hoping to prove that funds for the Grant Anti-Crime Unit were being misappropriated and misused by Mayor William Pinnacle. They were attacked by GAC units disguised as clowns, but Jack managed to lure them away from Hildy and make his escape. During his investigation of the docks, Jack was seriously injured during a fight with Longshoreman X. He made his way to the Oar House, where Hildy took him in and dressed his wounds. They were interrupted by a visit from Rafshoon Diggs, who came to collect Hildy on Fahook Ubduhl's orders. When Jack tried to intervene, Diggs promptly knocked him out and took them both. Jack escaped from Fahook's clutches and tried to save Hildy, but she was taken away in a limousine by Fahook's men. Hildy was not seen again until Jack tried to give evidence of Pinnacle's misdeeds to Exner, who betrayed him to Pinnacle. Hildy shot Exner and took the files for herself, revealing that she had never reciprocated Jack's feelings and only helped him out of pity. She planned to take the files to Fahook in exchange for "a small fortune" and warned Jack to stay away. Jack followed Hildy to Warden Air Force Base, where she gave Fahook the files. She balked when she discovered he was paying her in gold bars, which would be useless to her. While they argued, Pinnacle crept up behind her and shot her to death. Despite her betrayal, Hildy's death enraged Jack and he avenged her soon after by killing Pinnacle with his bare hands. Personality and characteristicsCategory:Female Characters Hildy was an attractive and shapely redhead, seemingly kind and down-to-earth. However, as a result of a lifetime of financial difficulty, she became increasingly materialistic and selfish. She would not hesitate to betray anyone if she felt it suited her interests. Hildy was a smoker. She was also a talented dancer, had some knowledge of first aid and was a competent markswoman. Hildy has a blue tattoo on her lower back. While Jack Slate had feelings for her, Hildy did not return them and instead had helped him out of pity. However, she did care about Jack somewhat, not wanting to shoot him and warning him to stay away so he wouldn't be hurt. Part of the reason she was indicated not to return his feelings was fear that one day she would receive a call that he was dead and would be on her own once more. File Report *Height - 5'9" *Weight - 147Ib *blood type - AB *Age - mid 20s *physical description - has red hair,butterfly tattoo on her lower back. 2016-06-02 20.13.36.jpg 2016-06-02 20.14.13.jpg 2016-06-02 19.29.33.jpg|"Don't thank me yet" 2016-06-02 20.16.09.jpg 2016-06-02 20.14.58.jpg Category:Characters